


Suspended

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [16]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Crossover, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e24 Family First, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: An Atlantis team finds someone special in stasis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

Tony barely registered stepping through the stargate to Atlantis, and it was only McGee’s hand on his elbow that kept him upright as he spotted Sheppard coming down the stairs and abruptly changed direction.

“Where is she?” he demanded.

Sheppard held up a hand. “She’s safe, and she’ll stay safe,” he said. “I’ve got three teams guarding the gate on P2X-9983, and I _know_ you want to head right there, but you’re not going to do her any good worked up like this.”

Tony took a deep, shuddering breath. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I know.”

“Okay,” said Sheppard, then looked around at the rest of the team. “Agent Gibbs, everyone, welcome back to Atlantis. We’ve got guest rooms set up, if any of you want to—”

“Forgive us, my boy,” said Ducky. “But I don’t think any of us will be able to rest until we see Ziva.”

“I thought as much,” Sheppard agreed. “McKay and Zelenka have been working on this since we found her – we’ll brief you while we gear up, then go, okay?”

Gibbs nodded. “DiNozzo?”

“Yeah,” said Tony. “Yeah, boss, I’m okay.”

He followed his team blindly through the hallway to the locker room where the off-world gear was kept – he’d understood that Zvia needed time to get her head together, time alone and away, even if it hurt that he hadn’t been able to help her. She’d stayed at the Athosian settlement for a while, but then had left them, too. The spaces between her brief messages back to Atlantis had gotten longer and longer, until a very sympathetic Sheppard had called DC to let them know they hadn’t heard from Ziva in over three months.

Tony had wanted to scour every planet in the Pegasus Galaxy until he found her, until he knew she was all right. But he’d promised her time to figure things out on her own, so he stayed firmly in the Milky Way, even as three months agonizingly turned into almost three years.

But then one of Atlantis’s teams, acting on a tip from an off-world contact about their own missing Lieutenant Ford, had found an Ancient outpost instead. At first, it had looked like every other outpost they’d found, until they’d come across the stasis chamber.

“Ziva,” breathed Abby, fiddling with the straps of her tac-vest, then frowned. “But she doesn’t have the gene. She shouldn’t have been able to use the stasis pod. Right?”

“Aye,” said Beckett, slowly, as he put on his own gear. “But… well, there are other ways.”

“Other ways?” McGee repeated. 

“You’ll see,” said Sheppard. “Come on.”

They made their way to the gate room, and the wormhole sprang to life almost immediately. On the other side, McKay met them at the doorway to the lab, fairly bouncing with excitement.

“We figured it out!” he said, as soon as they were in earshot. “It’s—”

“Hey,” interrupted Sheppard. “Let DiNozzo see her first.”

“Right,” said McKay. “Right. Through there.”

Tony felt the Ancient outpost light up a little brighter as more gene-carriers came in – McKay’s gene was artificial, but he and Gibbs were strong natural carriers. The room was nearly empty, a few dark consoles lining one wall, across from a single lit chamber.

“She’s fine, Tony,” said Gibbs, at his side. “Breathe.”

Ziva stood inside the stasis pod, eyes closed like she was asleep, wearing a simple shift dress, and very, _very_ obviously pregnant.

“She…” he began.

“That’s what I was trying to explain,” said McKay. “The stasis pod is set up differently than the ones we’ve used on Atlantis. I mean, it works the same, but the release is locked – keyed to open for a specific ATA gene.”

“But our Ziva doesn’t have the gene,” said Ducky.

“Right,” said McKay. “So how did she activate it, and whose gene _is_ it keyed to?”

“Mine.”

Everyone turned to stare at Tony, but he was entirely focused on the stasis pod. He ignored them all, slid out of Abby’s hold on his wrist, to stop in front of it, one hand raised.

Immediately, the field flickered and died. Ziva drew a deep breath, blinking in the sudden light, then breathed, “Tony,” before her knees buckled. He caught her, letting them both sink to the floor.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeated, until she put a hand to his shoulder, pushing back far enough to look at him.

“You are here,” Ziva said, breathlessly. “How?”

“One of Sheppard’s teams found you,” he said. “What happened?”

“I was on my way to Atlantis. There were a few… complications.”

“I’ll say.”

Ziva smiled, reaching one hand to touch his face. “I was ready to come home, Tony. To my child’s father.”

“Me?”

Her smile didn’t falter. “It could only be you.”

“But… it’s been almost three years, Ziva.”

“Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“Never say you’re sorry,” said Tony, with McGee and Abby only a beat behind, and they all laughed.

“Well,” said Sheppard. “Let’s get our mom-to-be back to Atlantis, shall we?”

Tony grinned, helping Ziva to her feet. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
